Rich gets a squip and other bmc stories
by TotallyRainbowSheep
Summary: A collection of bmc one shots including how Rich gets a Squip. This seems self explanatory. The K is some stories may be a T. I'll give you a warning before hand though. Requests are welcome. I don't do smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi sooooooo this is my first ever piece of fan fiction. i hope that it's not as crappy as I think it will be. Please leave reviews and Words of Wisdom. I hope you enjoy. This is probably just going to be a one shot, but who knows. If you don't like boyxboy don't read. This is such a long intro. There may be mild swearing so if you are still pure, don't read this. And without further ado, rich vs life or how rich got a squip. Peace! TRS**

**_ It was a dark and stormy night._** Ok, not really, in fact it was in the middle of summer and school was finally out. The eighth grade was finally going to high school. If Rich wasn't such a loser, he actually would be pretty excited about this. Instead, high school just seemed like a chance for a million more people to make fun of him.

Rich, at the time had been walking home with his best friend, Jake. They had been best friends since elementary school and Rich didn't know how he'd survive without him. But if things were to go as planned Rich wouldn't be surviving _with_ him. He had everything planned out the note, the pills, the time, but then he met Matt a loner who was always hanging around the park where Rich was gonna do it. And that night Rich _couldn't _ shake him.

"Just fuck off, will ya?" Rich asked, but not really.

"Nah," Matt had replied. Matt had this air of...Something that made him just better than everyone else. "I want to tell you about something."

"What is it now?" Rich sighed, he didn't have time for this.

"I have this thing called a Squip it tells me how to be cool. You can find them my hookup at the back of the Payless at the mall." Then with a wink he was gone. _What the hell just happened?_ Rich thought _Squip? Payless? _But one word stuck out to him. **_Cool_****. **If there was something Rich wasn't, it was cool and cool is exactly what he wanted to be.

The Payless wasn't in business like usual, if fact, Rich didn't think that there was a time it was ever in use, but as he made his way to the back of the room he saw how it would be the perfect place for drug dealers. Low lighting, shelves to hide behind, perfect place to buy an illegal drug, which Rich did a little too often. At the very back of the store, Rich saw a middle aged guy wearing all black.

"Got 400, kid?" He asked.

"Y-yeah." Rich was able to make out and peeled four green ones out of his pocket. He man sniffed them then sighed.

"Listen kid, drink it with Mountain Dew, no I don't know why, no returns or money back, since this is illegal," he handed Rich a box of size six running shoes then continued, "now scram and _don't tell anybody_" Rich nodded and left as fast as he could that guy was giving him the ran into the bathroom, closed the stall door and opened the box. Inside, was a pill the size of a tic tac. Rich put the pill in his mouth and chugged a bottle of Mountain Dew. Instantly his head was filled with pain and for a moment Rich thought it was all a scam. Then a voice filled his head.

_**Welcome to your**____**Super Quantum Unit Intel Processor, your Squip.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I kind of feel obliged to write today because Be More Chill is going to Broadway, officially, (It's first Broadway performance is on April 30th!) So this is my own rendition on how Jeremy and Michael met. This is going to take place in third grade, so they'll be 9? 8? Enjoy-TRS**

Jeremy had a problem. He didn't have any friends. _Geek _people called him, _nerd. _He had no idea what that meant, but it made kids stay away from him as if he had cooties.

Michael had a problem. Michael was lonely. He would sit alone at lunch with his oversized sweater and too-big glasses slipping down his nose making the world blurry and confusing.

It was a Wednesday afternoon in Mrs. Becker's third grade class. Recess. Michael sat under the biggest slide, the orange one. His Gameboy was out and he was playing Pac Man, of course. The suddenly a lanky, tallish kid fell under the slide. He could hear the snickers of a short and tall kid from outside.

"Hey," Michael said, "I'm Michael."

"Jeremy," the kid said, "is that a Gameboy?"

"Yeah, 1989, the original." Michael said.

"Cool." Jeremy had no idea what he was doing, "Can I play too?"

"Sure, it's Pac man, though, not really a game for two people."

"What level?"

"Nine" (**Sorry! I couldn't help it! It was to good**)

"Me too!"

"Class," The voice of Mrs. Becker cut through the bonding of the two boys. "Time to go in!"

At the end of the day two problems were solved, a level was beaten and a friend was made.

**Sorry for the song reference, it was too good to pass up. Also, I know that this is super short. Have a good day. ~TRS**


End file.
